Aggregor Warning
"Aggregor Warning" is the third episode of Ben 10 Ultimate Alien Returns. Synopis: Ben, Gwen, and Kevin are faced to danger once again when the Andromeda 5 return to tell the team that Aggregor is back. Plot: Ben, Gwen, and Kevin are walking around the park bored. Just then a bright flash occurs behind them and the Andromeda 5 gang is standing behind them. They all greet each other and the P'andor tells them that they need to watch out and Bivalvan says that Aggregor is back. The gang gets all startled and then the Andromeda 5 tell them that they need to run away and hide. Gwen begins asking questions and taking notes at the answers of the Andromeda 5. She tells the gang that what the informaton the 5 told her reveals that Aggregor is plotting something big in his return. Ben get's excited and confident about what Gwen thinks Aggregor is planning. She smirks at him and asks the 5 one last question about where exactly the 5 spotted a large weapon. She finishes her last note and tells the gang that his plan is in the New York City harbor and they all take the Rustbucket III to New York City. They land and go to the ocean. Gwen detects the machine and that it is somewhere not to far and is currently moving fast. Ben smiles and said "Fast eh?" He dials up Fasttrack and turns into him. He asks Gwen where the machine is and the gang all look in New York City and see a large alien type bulldozen zapping humans and it is moving fast. Fasttrack speeds at it and the 5 shout "no!" Fasttrack runs along the path of the large machine and see it vaporizing everything in its pathway. Fasttrack speeds up more and is a little ahead of the machine. It notices him and tries to blast him away. Fasttrack manages to outrun the machine for a little while but it gets closer and closer to him. He thinks of an idea and turns towards the ocean. He jumps into the air and the machine drives right into the ocean and exploded. Fasttrack smiles and turns back when the gang walks up to him. Just then a large flash occurs in the sky and a huge ship lands in the middle of New York City. The gang runs to it and sees the door open and a person walking down it. Aggregor steps onto the ground and sinisterly smiles at the gang. The Andromeda 5 run away and hide while the three are left to deal with Aggregor. Ben turns into Humungousaur and he runs at Aggregor. He throws a red laser beam at Humungousaur with his blade staff and he turns back to Ben and is knocked out. Gwen and Kevin step away and get easily knocked down as well. Gwen barely catches a glimpse of Aggregor walking up to them and smiling before shutting her eyes. Characters: *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Galapagus *Bivalvan *Andreas *Ra'ad *P'andor Villains: *Aggregor (end of episode) Aliens Used: *Fasttrack *Humungousaur (brief) Trivia: *Fasttrack and Humungousaur return since UA. *Aggregor and the Andromeda 5 return since UA. *The Rustbucker III returns in this episode and it looks different than UA. *Ra'ad, Andreas, and Galapagus only had one line during the entire episode. Category:Episodes